ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Beth (Total Drama)
Beth was a camper in Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action on the Killer Grips, and was one of the finalists that season. Despite this, she did not return for Total Drama World Tour and was instead an aftermath commentator. Personality Beth has a crush on Brady, Harold and Justin. Thanks to this background and lack of interaction with other people, she never developed proper social skills. She does anything for attention, and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. Beth herself remains oblivious to this problem. She also tends to be a very dependent person, most likely caused by her desire for everyone else to like her. Her naive ways have made her an ideal target for antagonists like Heather, Courtney and Justin. Over time, Beth learns to stand up for herself and stay strong all the way to the end. The removal of her braces in Total Drama Action builds her confidence enormously, to the point where she is the only person to stand up to Chef in Alien Resur-eggtion. Overall, Beth is considered to be a sweet and trustworthy girl among the cast. Trivia Comparisons *Beth is one of five characters to have grown up on a farm, the others being Ezekiel, Rodney, Sugar, and Scott. *Beth, along with Lindsay, Heather, and Blaineley, is one of the only female contestants from the first generation cast who has not yet appeared on Skatoony. *Beth is one of six contestants to date a character who is not a contestant, the others being Izzy, Justin, Sam, Sky, and Trent. *Beth is one of only four female contestants to be the highest ranking member of her team, the others are Sky, Heather and Gwen (counting her ending of The Very Last Episode, Really!). *Beth, along with Owen, are the only finalists to not participate in Total Drama All-Stars. **However, Owen makes a guest appearance in the final episode, making Beth the only finalist to never appear during the season. *Beth has been a member of three alliances; Heather's, Justin's (although unofficial), and Courtney's. **Courtney's alliance is the only alliance that Beth has been in without Lindsay. **All of these people were the main antagonists during the first two seasons. **Coincidentally all of them are known to have poor social skills. *Beth is one of the only two female contestants to wear glasses, with the other being Scarlett. *Beth is one of the few female contestants without prominent lips. Another female contestant without prominent lips is MacArthur from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. References *Beth's swimsuit was modeled after the uniforms from Star Trek. *In her audition, Beth sings the names of actual songs (yet practically none of the lyrics are correct). They are Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi, and Call Me by Blondie. *According to Mark Thornton, Beth's design was based off of America Ferrera from Ugly Betty and Drew Barrymore's character in Never Been Kissed. Miscellaneous *When Beth had her braces, she often spat as she talked. As of Monster Cash, Beth has gotten her braces removed, so this no longer happens. *Beth was the first contestant introduced in the entire series. *Depending on the ending, Beth (or Duncan) is the only contestant to be eliminated in an aftermath. *Despite placing first/second in Total Drama Action, Beth did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. This makes her the highest ranked contestant not to qualify for a season. *Beth has competed in the most aftermath challenges out of any contestant. *Beth has been the most vocal commentator in the Total Drama World Tour Aftermaths, speaking in all but one aftermath in which she appeared. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens Category:Cowgirls Category:Doctors Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with braces Category:Yellow Shoes Category:White Shoes Category:Brown hair Category:14 year olds Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Brown Hair Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Girls with Glasses Category:Black eyes Category:Pink Category:Characters voiced by Sarah Gadon Category:Love Interests Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Grips Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Lovers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deuteragonists